


A Hot Date

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Art, Bad Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: A steamy date night.
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard/Earl Grey Hot
Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	A Hot Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chickolascage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickolascage/gifts).




End file.
